


Joys of Sitting in the Back Row

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M, Online Dating, Prompt Fic, Student!Alec, SubstituteTeacher!Magnus, Vibrator, Voyeurism, dildo, exhibitionist kink, naughty things done in the classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt: it’s another College one but Magnus and Alec are apart of this sexy online dating site and have never met in person and Magnus tells Alec to put a dildo in him and wear to class. The catch Magnus has the remote and is subbing in Alec’s class. Magnus thinks he grabs the remote for the powerpoint/ Dvd/Computer/whatever but it is actually the dildo remote and he turns it on in class and realizes it’s Alec and decides to tease Alec with the remote all through class. While teaching still and then after class Magnus ask Alec if he wants him to keep going during office hours. </p><p>(Or the challenge, the dildo, and the mistaken remote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Sitting in the Back Row

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt posted by [Lunatic19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/pseuds/Lunatic19) on my story [My Dearest Roommate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5168315). 

_Why don't you try it out today, sweetcheeks?_

The imaginary voice of the person he's been secretly, erhm, cyber-(se)texting echoed in his head the entire night. Alec lost not only his sleeping time but also part of his sanity. Before he could talk some sense into himself---like: this is crazy, voyeuristic, and dangerous---he'd already finished his shower and secured the quarter-sized sensor to his inner thigh with a garterized velcro strip. It made him flushed since the morning and throughout the day.

"You feeling alright, Alec?" asked Jace, his adoptive brother and, by default, best friend since childhood. He may or may not have had a tiny childhood fascination with the blonde during his younger years. As it was, at 21, he'd grown to accept his own sexuality without really being quite ready to come out of the figurative closet. Hence, his anonymous cyber-sexmate whom he met through one of the university's anonymous social networking sites. It'd been a moderately steady thing for a few weeks now.

"I'm fine," Alec insisted, batting Jace's hand away from his face. Of course he could not tell his straight best friend that the reason for his lethargic disposition and the 0.5 second delay in his reaction time was because there was an egg-sized purple dildo up his ass. The said toy moved when he moved and snagged against his prostate every time he sat down. Needless to say, it had made his normally boring courses both interesting and difficult.

Jace patted him on the back and shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm skipping last period and meeting Clary at Pinnochio's. The morning class said Prof. Specter isn't in school and they got a sub. We probably will too.

Alec absently nodded but his attention was elsewhere. Like any healthy young university student, he had a campus crush. Everybody had their own version of Mr. Fantasy Guy. As it was, his was in the name and form of one graduate school student named Magnus Bane. The older boy's Cheshire smile and magnetic personality had always drawn Alec to him--in campus, along the hallways, and that one incident in Panera Bread. Whenever he made eye-contact with those enigmatic golden-green eyes, he was hooked!

Their last class was a law course with a syllabus focused on the introduction to obligations and contracts. It meant a whole lot of memory work and bi-weekly graded recitations. Not to mention a whole lot of Latin words which he barely understood and did not particularly care for---angels, he hated his OBLICON classes. However, unlike his brother, he was too zealous of a student to simply skip lessons. He trudged his way up the room and took a seat at the very back row. He fully intended to hide from the substitute and jerk off while waiting for class to end.

"Ola~" a vibrant voice greeted the class of dreary young students. Magnus fucking Bane strutted onto the platform with the heels of his knee-high buckled boots stomping on the wood. He wore a black wife beater tank top and dark purple jeans. He looked like sex on legs and Alec's dick valiantly twitched at the sight with interest. Fuck, he was so lucky. He could do a quick hand job and have the other boy's voice on file for his wank bank.

"Mi nombre es Magnus Bane y yo seré tu maestro sustituto para hoy." He threw his head back and laughed heartily at their gaping faces. "Aww, loosen up, I was just having a bit of fun. I speak waaay better Latin than that. Anyway, H, isn't around for some (cough) personal time (cough) and ya'll know he's the devil so told to do graded recits today" the groan from the class was expected "...but I'm not. So, since you're having your midterms next week. I thought we could do a review session instead. Trust me guys, you'll love it!"

He dropped his large studded leather messenger bag on the chair and bent down so he can dig through its contents. He may or may not be trying to flash the pink band of his boxers to the Sophie student in the back row. They aren't strangers and they've had the almost conversation in Panera Bread before but he's never had the chance to get to know the kid--pity. he rummaged through his books, case digests, and legal pads to find his USB. His fingers close around the projector clicker first, then the storage device, and he pried both items out of his bag.

"Alright!" he said after finishing his short set-up. "Since I know, for a fact, that old man Specter's tests are like LSAT mock exams, we need to start at the very beginning. So, open your books to---" he grabbed the remote from the table to start his jeopardy-style slides. CLICK but nothing happened. "---obligations...?" he lowered his voice. "How is this not working? I used this thing this morning. Hmmm."

"Fuck!" Alec yelped when the thing inside him buzzed into life. The toy was remote controlled, sent a few days ago to help with their little masturbation sessions, and the request to wear it all day came last night. His eyes snapped open, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, as he fought wave against the wave of pleasure shooting up from the base of his spine. The edges of his notebook crinkled under his white knuckled grip. He had to squeeze the base of his cock when to started to stop him from shooting under the table.

He squired in his seat and tried to find a position that lessened the pressure on the toy. He settled for folding one leg underneath himself and settled an ass-cheek on it when the vibrations suddenly intensified.  He tightened the hand on himself as he involuntarily trusted into his fist with every cant of his hips. He banged his head on the table hard causing the wood to crack.

"Double fuck."

Magnus' eyes shot up when he heard the loud BANG from the back of the room. He quickly scouted the last row for any signs of distress when he saw the Alec Lightwood hunched over the desk, visibly shaking. What that the kid done? What did he miss? He had been caught-up in trying to fix the stupid projector remote that he did not witness what happened. He frowned, just about ready to raise the white flag, but decided last minute to give it one last try and pressed the non-responsive button one more time---pressing it longer.

"Oh merciful angels," his super human hearing picked-up. He surveyed the room to see that it came from... the blue-eyed Sophie in the back row. Everything suddenly made sense! He never thought, he never expected---the angels of heaven shined upon him, because the person he had been secretly sexting just so happened to be the cutest butt in the entire archery team. He was so lucky!

He tested his theory by rapidly pressing the plunger down three times, consecutively. If he was right then the vibrations should stop. Holy. Shit. Fuck. Just thinking about it started to make him hard. He watched with renewed interest as the tension in Alec's shoulders melted enough for the said boy to lift his head and look up.

Their eyes met.

Alec flushed.

Magnus...  licked his lips, raising the remote, and pressed it twice.

"FUCK!" Alec yelled. The moan was ripped out of him when his body was racked with explosions of pure pleasure. It was Magnus! The third year law prodigy who dressed like a rock star, spoke Latin like a local, and cyber-fucked like a pro. Magnus fucking Bane was Warlock23. The older boy had the remote and was using it on him of all people. "Oh holy angels" he bemoaned under his breath.

The substitute teacher was literally fucking his right now in the middle of class with a room full of his peers. While he had a hand shoved around his dick, boxers shoved below his balls and  jean zipper open. he should be embarrassed but he was not. It was, actually, kinda hot. He was turned on by it. Oh thank the angels that no one liked sitting in the back row. He pressed his thumb on the slit and felt him ooze pre-cum down his shaft.

Magnus' smile was feral.

"Mr. Lightwood." he said with a dark tone. "Is there anything that you'd like to share to the class?"

Alec shook his head furiously, teeth denting his bottom lip.

"In that case..." the other boy spoke with a deeper voice then grinned from ear to ear. "... thank you for volunteering."

***

In the end, Alec came so many times that his entire notebook was ruined but his erection still has not wilted. He completely flunked all the questions, misheard more than half of them, and couldn't even answer yes or no. His legs trembled, his hands were sticky, and his bangs clung to his forehead. He was breathing unevenly by the time the class was over. He wanted to wait it out before he dared to stand up from his seat.

"Ahhh, the joys of youth," said Magnus. He towered over Alec with his bag packed and one hand leaning against the desk. It was no secret what had transpired in the hidden recess of the back row. He licked his lips with an obscene squelch, eyeing the younger boy with unabashed desire. "Perhaps, I should help you clean up..." and that was all the warning he gave before falling on his knees between the boy's legs.

"Magnus, w--what?" Alec barely got the words out because "Ohh heavenly angels," he moaned, bringing up his cum-stained hand to cover his mouth. His other hand tangled onto Magnus' dark black hair. "Oh angels that's---that's---oh---oh---"

Magnus licked, cleaned, and swallowed every ounce of thick white cum from Alec's rock hard erection. He flashed his no-longer-anonymous playmate a teasing grin before wrapping his lips around the head of the gorgeous round cockhead. His suction was perfect and firm like a vacuum that was fully intent of sucking Alec's soul through his dick and---

"---oh fuck," Alec moaned again, trying to spread his lips as best he can when his denim jeans were in the way. He came again, hand digging in to Magnus' scalp as he hit down on his other one. The copper taste of blood, the sting, the pulse in his balls all coalesced into a single pleasurable explosion when he came again and again and again. Then, oh dear angels---

"---you're still hard," Magnus mused, kissing the tip. He stood up and lowered his leather jacket on Alec's lap. "Here," he offered with an endearing smile. "I should probably go help with your (cough) problem. You can hold my jacket over your lap to help you hide. No worries. The office is just a short walk away."

"But..." Alec protested with his blush reaching his neckline. "...you're a TA. You don't have an office."

Magnus laughed, light and breezy. "Of course, I do, sweetcheeks... my boss is away."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Inspire me some more! Click here.](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/) Because I miss writing MALEC. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are more than welcome. 
> 
> Also visit my current series, [Heaven Sent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2609567).


End file.
